vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series
The Putin-P '''series is a 4-part series made by Putin-P and mainly illustrated by Shiuka (the other two illustrators are Euphoria from Choko Ageru and Mochoko in Shiawase na no). So far there are: *9 songs in Part 1 *8 songs in Part 2 *13 songs in Part 3 *3 songs in Part 4 Excluding the bonus songs, and songs featured in Putin-P's Part 1 and Part 2 albums, in total there are 34 songs in the series. (There will be 4 songs in part 4) '''Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P have NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretention' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. If there are things that should be added please go to the talk page and discuss. Background Kagamine Rin is the main character in the series, and it's said that Rin is a 'fan' of Vladimir Putin. Vladimir Putin is the prime minister of Russia. At the beginning of every video there is a picture of Vladimir Putin, however, not much details are given to Vladimir Putin in the series. The only Vocaloids who are in the series are Hatsune Miku (PuuMiku), Kagamine Rin (PuuRin), Kagamine Len (PuuLen), Megurine Luka (PuuLuka), and Kamui Gakupo (GakuPuu). Kaito and Meiko were mentioned in All Together! but they are not 'characters' in the series so far. In the series, Miku, Rin and Len are Vocaloids, Luka is a human, and Gakupo is a 'robot'. Songs in Part 1 which Putin-P have not (and probably will not) upload are: *Tippy-Toe Type - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *Big Rush - Kagamine Rin Songs in Part 2 which Putin-P have not (and probably will not) upload are: *Eat it, I Suppose? - Kagamine Rin *Unseen Heart - Hatsune Miku 'Extra' songs are in Putin-P's albums; 2 new songs each for Part 1 and Part 2. Those 'extra' songs are available in Putin-P's albums: *Putin-P Part 1 "Don't Leave me Alone" *Putin-P Part 2 "Unseen Night, the Eyes that Don't Vanish" History Other things to keep in mind, Russia and America's relationship is crucial to the series. One of the reasons why Ronald was chosen and why Vladimir Putin was chosen (the most likely) reason to it is because Ronald is the icon for America while Putin symbolizes Russia. There are two types of Rin and Len. The ones in the Russian Era, and ones in the Vocaloid Era. The Vocaloid Era happens in the 'present', though it's unsure when the Russian Era happened; whenever it was, Putin was involved on both of the eras. Vladimir Putin retired in 1991 and became president on the year 2000. The collapse of Soviet Union happened around 1991, at that time, Russia was at great turbulence. At the same time, McDonald's restaurant too was suffering in an economical peril during the late 1990s . Being the machine gun of purity, the Russian Era where Rin was a 'soldier' and Len was the dog; might happen during that time. In a matter of ages, Rin and Len are said to be 14 years old (they went to a junior highschool as shown in Part 2). When the video was originally uploaded, it was on 2008, meaning they were born on 1993. Another note is that they're Vocaloids and they're not exactly humans; human age might not effect them. Rin and Len were released on December 2007 and Crypton (or in this series, it's called the 'factory') set their ages as 14 year olds. Rin and Len from the Vocaloid Era are so called "reincarnations" of Rin and Len from the Russian Era, thus making them having memories of Russia (it explains why they remember much of Russia). For Rin, when the subtitles in the videos change from yellow to red, it usually means Red!Rin is talking, not the Vocaloid. If the Russian Era did ''happen somewhere in between 1990 and 2000, then it's impossible to have Rin and Len born in 1993; nonetheless, interpretentions are still open in the matter of ages. Characters Vocaloid Characters Non-Vocaloid Characters Vocabulary Vocaloid There are several meanings to 'Vocaloid', and so far it's only up to interpretention to determine 'what' a Vocaloid is. Example of meanings are : *An android made and meant to sing; according to the producer / uploader's wishes. (Though ''why ''Miku could eat french fries or how Rin and Len could do drugs contradicts this fact) *Something close to a human, but not a human; man-made and are meant to sing. (If they're not humans, but they're not exactly humans, is the closest definition, though very vague. For Rin / Irina is said to be a virus) *A vocal synthesizing software ('Real' definition; however it's not possible and unlikely.) Notes: *Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito too are Vocaloids; however why Luka is a human and not a Vocaloid is unknown. *Rin and Len have the same uploader (Putin-P); however Miku never mentions her uploader in the series. Rin and Len met her in America in Part 2; though they've known her and heard of her songs. Miku ''should ''have the same uploader (Putin-P). Producer / Uploader A producer / uploader is the 'owner' / 'master' of the Vocaloid (Rin, Len). The uploader produces the songs and makes the Vocaloids sing. Notes: *The uploader's role in the series is very vague; whether or not the uploader is an important role or not is uncertain. *The uploader has the 'back-up' disk to Rin and Len's memories in Russia in the past. ''Why ''the uploader has those back-up disks is not certain yet. Part 1 おしまいだぜ! Daze! (It's the End!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin mentioned Putin a few times, and how she finally reached the 'web'. She said that she was the world's number 1 machine gun of purity, which has the same 'tone' as Hatsune Miku's World is Mine (The world's number 1 princess). Rin Rin shite ageru is also there, however, in a different tone with Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru. This is the first song in the entire series, and it talks about how useless war and medicine are, how thin the layer of manjuu and a pigeon's chests are. Keywords *『プーチンに届ける！ 全ての記録を』I'll deliver this to Putin! All of the records. *『'世界で一番無垢なマシンガン'』'''The world's number one machine gun of purity.' *『ガンジャだけやらないか？』Can't we just do weed? *『いろんな'世界'を見すぎたわ』I've passed through and seen various worlds. *『「'こころ'」までは読めないはずよ 』I hope the "heart" won't be able to read it. *『（おしまいだぜ！）』It's the end! Notes *This is track 0 of Part 1; while Don't Leave me Alone is track 1. However, Putin-P stated that both ''Don't Leave me Alone'' and It's the End are the first songs to the series. *The keyword "The world's number one machine gun of purity" is the most straight-forward part of the lyric that clearly states that Rin is/was an assassin. *The keyword "I've passed through and seen various worlds" most likely to refer to the internet. *The uploaded version is the full version of It's the End!. The short version was deleted by Putin-P from his Nico Nico Douga account. Confusions *There are two 'types' of Rin singing in this song. The Vocaloid!Rin and Red!Rin. (These are just statements so things would be easier to explain) **Red!Rin is the Rin in Russia; where she shot and kill children. **Vocaloid!Rin is the present Rin (Red!Rin died as shown in No Need to Worry!!) however has access to Red!Rin's memories somehow. ひとりにしないで ni Shinaide (Don't Leave me Alone) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is where Ronald McDonald's "LAN LAN LUU" start appearing, and this is the 'first' song where Len appears. The song talks about how Rin doesn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with Len. She tried calling Len, and he gave a lame of excuse saying, "I don't know how to use my phone". Len talked about the fight in Russia, and he mentioned a few wrestling moves afterwards. For the next one minute of the song, Rin kept on singing 'don't leave me alone', along with Ronald's "LAN LAN LUU". Keywords *『らんらんるー』LAN LAN LUU (Donald's voice) *『プーチン、ロシア』 Putin, Russia *『フラフラしてないで！』 Equillibirum, don't lose it! *『二人でサンデー』 It's our Sunday! *『ヒトリニシナイデ』 Don't leave me alone Notes *This is mostly Red!Len speaking/singing; because he sings of wrestling moves while he was with Red!Rin in Russia. *Vocaloid!Rin is singing; for she usually has more 'emotions' than Red!Rin. Confusions *They keyword "It's Our Sunday" It's never stated why 'today' is our Sunday; because on later songs, it's also 'our Sunday'. Which Sunday, on the calendar or such, it's never stated why. (Putin-P uploaded this song on Thursday night) いっしょにね! ne! (All Together!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The other Vocaloids are finally mentioned in the series. Rin said she wanted to be with Len (It's hinted to be Len, because Rin 'likes' him, and there are no other candidates. Rin said she wants to be 'closer' to Len than anyone else, so the odds that the person Rin is talking about in the song is Putin is low, because the other Vocaloids have no 'connection' with Putin) , and said that she'll shine brighter than Kaito, Meiko, and that pig (Miku). "I'm not Hatsune Miku, how terrible!" All attention was on Miku the idol, and Rin was annoyed by it. She even went as far as calling her a pig, and wanted Miku to be her own personal servant. For the next minute of the song, Rin kept on singing, "I hate children, I hate children". Keywords *『初音ミク』 Hatsune Miku *『プーチン、ザンギエフ』 Putin, Zangief *『こどもはきらい』 I hate children *『笑い声』 Donald's Laugh Notes *Two of the tags from All Together! ''is " いっしょにね!" (Green is the enemy) and "ミク=メス豚" (Miku=Pig). Green is the enemy is part of the lyric taken from Ichigyou-P's famous song Gekokujou sung by Rin and Len. *This is the first song that shows Rin's hatred for Miku. Confusions *It's never mentioned which tombstone has the shotgun; though the highest suspects are Rin from the Russian Era, or Rin's brother (not Len) who shot Len (the dog) *The keyword "I hate children" in the video; instead of a yellow subtitle, it turns into red. Rin hates children, why is that? Possible answers: **It reminds Red!Rin when her dog (Len) was killed by her brother; because there are soundeffects of children along in ''Stealing is A Doctrine? ''before Len (the dog) was killed. **They were Ronald's 'fools'. ゆめをみようよ wo Miyou yo (Let's Dream) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, a Vocaloid finally sings "LaLaLaLa Happy" (which every Vocaloid in the series has sung). Rin purchased some drugs from a drug dealer and wondered what kind of dreams will she have. She then talked about how she hates being number two (Miku being number one) in Vocaloid. Len then came in and said that his hobby was still sleeping, and talked about Miku and Rin. Len mentioned that he wanted to like all the Vocaloids, but he said that Miku is his favorite. He also mentioned that Rin's house was full of pidan and she's a big fan of Putin. Afterwards Rin said that she'll do anything for Len, and so he should never give up. For the next minute of the song, Rin kept on singing "LaLaLaLa Happy". Keywords *『'ガンジャ、クスリ'』 '''Weed, medicine' *『'ララララ☆ハッピー☆'』 Lalalala Happy *『'あたしが何とかしてやるわ！'』 I'd do anything for you! *『'みんなも一緒にやってみようよ'』 Everyone, let's all dream 'Notes *This is the first song to have LaLaLaLa Happy. Why does it appear in this song and not earlier? The most possible reason is: Rin and Len are finally shown to take weed (she talked about weed on It's the End; however she didn't say she or Len had take it) *Ronald is the drug dealer. This is more or less; Ronald's first appereance in the series. Confusions *The keyword "Weed, medicine". Why did Rin decided to take the weed now ''and not before? Possible reasons: **Rin has to go through stress put from Putin **Rin has to go through stress from Miku's popularity (Because she kept on talking how Miku is always number one) **To erase Len's memories (Explained on the next song ''I'll Give you Chocolate!) *It's unknown who ordered / called the drug dealer (Ronald) first (Though the most likely suspect is Rin). ちょこあげる! Ageru! (I'll Give you Chocolate!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Euphoria :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Only for this song, the illustration is made by Euphoria. The day before valentine's day, Rin prepared a chocolate for Len. She wanted Len to show him his feelings about her, because Rin worked all night for the chocolate. When Rin gave Len the chocolate, she kept saying threats on what would she do if Len doesn't hurry up and eat all of them. She'd call Putin, arrest him, and even chop Len up. Rin was ready to die for him, and that was her 'secret weapon'. It's said that Rin erased Len's memories with the chocolate, and she erased her own memories as well. For the next minute of the song, Len kept on screaming "aaaa" along with Abe Takakazu's 'yaranaika' and Ronald McDonald. Keywords *『'火薬'』 Gunpowder *『'秘密兵器'』 Secret weapon *『'もちろんさ'』''' Of course!' (Donald's voice) *『'やらないか'』'''Should we do it?' (Abe's voice) Notes *These are mostly Vocaloid!Rin and Vocaloid!Len singing. *Rin erased Len's memories of his past; thus making him unaware of Russia at all. Confusions *Where did Rin get the drug? **She made it herself as seen from the PV (she worked herself all night in it) **She purchased it from Ronald in the previous song whilst buying the weed. (This would answer the reason why ''Rin decided to buy the weed in ''Let's All Dream) さくらのしたで☆ no Shita de (Under the Cherry Trees) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Rin was walking around with the uploader (that would be numtack05 / Putin-P himself) and sang about the cherry blossoms. Rin also mentioned that she wanted to go to Russia. Rin then called Len and asked whether or not Len wanted to go on a date with her. Len happily replied, even though on "Don't Leave me Alone" he won't even bother on answering his phone. Rin talked about Miku a little bit, saying if Len replaces her with Miku, she'd eat him whole. After that, Rin buried Ronald McDonald alive under the cherry blossom trees with her shovel. In the last minute of the song, there were sound of guns and police cars. Keywords *『でもねっ！あたしは 変わりたいの！』 But, hey! I want to change! *『'夢'から覚めても君と二人歩きたい』 To wake up from this dream, to walk together with you *『'うp主は底辺'』 With the uploader, a subordinate *『'SE'』 SE 'Notes *SE stands for Sound Effects. Throughout the song, (especially the ending) there were gunshots, a police car's siren, etc. All was Rin's doing to 'destroy' Ronald McDonald. *The uploader = Putin-P. *Rin killed Ronald in this song; however Ronald somehow survived in the next song, It's Happiness! Confusions *Whether or not Rin erased her memories as well when she erased Len's is unclear. Though since she longed for Russia it's hinted that she is; though in Part 2 Len said that she doesn't remember. しあわせなの! na no! (It's Happiness!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P (Short ver.) Mochoko (Long ver.) :*Nicovideo broadcast(Short ver.) :*Nicovideo broadcast (Long ver.) :*YouTube broadcast (Short ver. with subtitles) :*YouTube broadcast (Long ver. with subtitles) Rin was in a good mood because 'the clown was buried' (she buried Ronald alive in the previous song). Rin started to talk about how she was the leading actress there, and told Len that he was just an object of hers. She started giving Len some basic 'lessons' on 'survival'. How to cut people, brush your teeth. Rin remembered the days when she fought in Russia, and thought the day to return is close. Rin gave Len and errand. She was waiting for someone, and when she got the door; it turns out that Ronald was still alive. He came to Rin's house with a gun in his hand (as shown in the PV). Keywords *『'道化師は葬りました'』 The clown has been buried *『'レンの初期化もうまくいきました'』 Len's initialization ceremony has started *『'主役はあたしよ'』 The leading actress is me Notes *Ronald is shown to 'come back to live' (or he did not die at all). He escaped the cherry trees. *The keyword "Len's initialization ceremonry has started" most likely means Len's erased memories. Confusions *Although it's most likely Len with the errand; it's never stated who Rin was waiting for (who turned out to be Ronald) おなわをちょーだいっ！wo Choudai! (Hand me the Rope) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Len stole a disc from Rin's bag (and it will be revealed later on that the disc is his and Rin's memories of Russia. Len lost his memory in I'll Give you Chocolate! thanks to Rin's chocolate). And he kept on singing on how he wanted weed. Len said it was all a trick, when Rin is free, he wondered whether Rin would go back to Russia or not. Later on, Rin was arrested. She kept on telling the police to arrest Ronald, but it was no use. Keywords *『'バックアップ　俺のディスク！'』 A backup copy of my disc! *『ガンジャきぼん』I want weed *『'思い出した　全てを'』 You remembered everything *『アレ、体で払う』 I'll pay him with my body *『'ミニにタコ'』'I wanna meet you' 'Notes *Len regained his memories from Russia from this song. *Rin and Ronald had a fight; previously from the song ''It's Happiness! ''Ronald had a gun with him. However she lost the fight to Ronald and went to prison instead. Confusions *The keyword "A backup copy of my disc!" How come Len knew such a disc even existed if he knew nothing at all? はじまりだね! da ne! (It's the Beginning!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin was angry at Putin because she got arrested; for the police caught her in the previous song ''Hand me the Rope!. She was finally free from prison, and came across Len. Unfortunately, Len was still a fan of Miku, and Rin even threatened him with a knife. One day, Rin wanted to go to Russia with Len. And so this is the last song for Part 1. Keywords *『少年法万歳だわ☆』 Juvenile laws are worth celebrating *『君は　フラフラ'』 You are '''unsteady' *『まだ　'ミク'が　好きなの？』 You still like Miku don't you? *『いつかロシア　君と行けたら　イイ』 Someday to Russia, I'll go with you, that'll be nice Notes *The sound effects in the beginning of the song tells that Rin and Len are in Shibuya. Confusions *The keyword "Juenile laws are worth celebratine" most likely refer to the reason why Rin left prison so fast. She's only 14 years old (Vocaloid age, if they have any. For Vocaloids aren't human.). However it's not stated how long Rin was in prison. Part 2 まほうはじゃどう wa Jadou (The Magic Heresy) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The song starts with how Miku and Rin go to the same junior highschool. It's described that Hatsune Miku is an 'idol', not so different with the Hatsune Miku 'right now'. It's also mentioned that Miku is a glutton and loves to eat food. In the other hand, Rin complains on why she's always 'number two' compared to Miku (again). She called Miku a pig because Miku kept on singing about food and her being popular. Keywords *『魔法』 Magic *『'アメリカ'』 America *『「私はミクよ！」』 I'm Miku! *『'豚（リン）、ミク（豚）'』 Pig (Rin), Miku (Pig) *『一番、二番』 First, second *『ドナルド』 Donald *『ケミカルジャドウヨ！、ガンジャはダメ！』 It's the chemical psychosis! Weed is useless! *『ミニにタコができるっていう（田代声ネタ）』 I mean, its like an octopus in a miniskirt (Tashiro's voice) Notes *Although she's mentioned before; this is Miku's first physical appereance in the series. *Miku is 16 years old while Rin and Len are both 14 years old; though the three of them join the same junior school. There's a possibility that Miku didn't pass a few class and had to stay behind. Confusions *It's proven 'true' that Miku had attended school before (for she couldn't pass a few class; it means at least she ''had taken class unlike Rin and Len). Vocaloids are not humans; ''why ''they decided to go to school is uncertain. けっせんとうじつ! Toujitsu (The Day of the Decisive Battle) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Next, Rin complains about how Miku isn't the only Vocaloid (just like what she did in the last few songs in the series). However, the truth was, Rin actually envied Miku for being number one, being the idol and face of Vocaloid. Also, Rin mentioned that even though she's a Vocaloid, she also knows 'love'. The setting for this song is Rin is waiting for Len at the back of the school, and later confessing her feelings to him. Keywords *『君が見ていた夢』 Just you wait and see, I'll show you a dream *『'恋に恋する'』'''I like love' *『おまじない、ミニにタコ！』 Magic charm, an octopus in a mini skirt *『'ミク'みたいに、'ミク'だけが』 I want to be like Miku, not only Miku *『'ひとりにしないで'』 Don't leave me alone *『「悪いね」』That would be bad *『ドナルド笑い声』 Donald's laughter Notes *The illustration shown most likely comes from Len's point of view. *Rin confessed her love to Len in this song. *This is the first time Rin tied her hair in two (suspiciously similar to Miku's) *The keyword "That would be bad" before that Rin's heartbeat can be heard; and that was Len's answer to Rin's confession. Confusions *Why Ronald is seen on the roof top, Tashiro near the window, and the spring onion on the ground, are unknown. いっしょじゃない Janai (Not Together) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In here, Rin is frustrated because Len said he didn't love her back. Miku tried to comfort her, saying Miku liked Rin just a little bit. She started talking about how sweet her boyfriend is and about french fries. After that, Miku and Rin started to talk about food. Later, Len mentioned why he couldn't love Rin back. Rin shot children back in Russia, and continuously said that everything was all his fault. Keywords *『'ポテト'』'Potato' *『'男'にね　負けるなんてね』 How men are defeated *『砕け散る夢を見ていた』I saw it smashed up in a dream *『粗塩で！』 With salt! *『'俺も変わったんだよ！'』'I changed too!' *『自分を捨てるなよな！ 昔の君が好きだ！』 That only I would change! I liked you from before! Notes *Rin let her hair down and was no longer tied together. *The blue cloth shown in the beginning of the video is Abe's clothes. The gunshot and how the clothes were shattered; also the machine gun on Rin's hand, gives hints that Rin decided to kill Abe out of anger and stress. Confusions *If Abe was shot with Rin in the beginning of the song, how come part of his clothes reappeared next to Len? Did he really die? Possible interpretention: Abe and Len were trying to run away from the angry Rin. Thus making them in one room together as shown in the illustration later on. またあえたら☆ Aetara (If We Meet Again) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku sang in the radio, and Len listened to her. He said he honestly loved Rin 'from before' and not the current Rin. Len had a way to restore Rin's memories (her memories are in the disc Len found in Rin's bag in "Hand me the Rope!", turning out to be the uploader's bag, not Rin's bag). Len already remembered everything in his 'past life', but Rin was 'enjoying her life', and mentioned that she even participated in the school council. However, Len thought he could love Rin again if she had her memories again. Keywords *『ひとりはくるしい』Being alone is painful *『君と聴いた ミクの曲』I heard it with you, Miku's tune *『記憶』Memory *『'君に全てを見せる'』'I'll show you everything' *『細木○子』Hosoki Kazuko *『'最後'のガンジャ』'The last' weed ぬすみはげどう? wa Gedou? (Stealing is A Doctrine?) :Sung by Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is when the flashback begins, in Rin and Len's 'past lives'. In their past lives, Len is a dog, and Rin is the owner. It's mentioned how Len the dog loves his master very much, and said Rin is the first person he had ever loved. Len then 'comitted a crime' because he wanted to be with Rin. Then, Rin's 'brother' (not Len the dog, another Len) came and shot Len the dog. It's suspected that the 'human' Len has a connection with Ronald McDonald, as hinted from the illustration in the video. Keywords *『'ガキ'の相手』'The brat's' companion *『'黄色いスカーフ'』'Yellow scarf' *『サザエ、フネ』Sazae, fune *『プーチン』Putin *『俺は罪を犯した』I committed a crime *『'俺'が利口にしてたなら 君も死なずに済んでたなorz』If I''' had been more intelligent, I would've dealt with you orz *『嘘の世界』A world of lies *『引き金'』'''The trigger' *『'さらば！'』'Farewell!' なやみむようっ!! Muyouu!! (No Need to Worry!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin's memories came back, and she remembered the days when she was still 'human' and not a Vocaloid. Rin remembered when she found Len (the dog), and sang about how work was hard. Fighting alone felt lonely for her, but since Len was there she didn't feel that lonely anymore. Rin even wished that Len would be a 'human' in 'the world she desire'. Rin left Len in 'someone's hands' because she had to work for Putin. Then, Rin found out that her brother ('human' Len) shot Len (the dog). Angry, Rin decided to kill her brother, and next, she killed herself. After that, both Rin and Len were reborn as 'Vocaloids'. Keywords *『ヒトだった、ヒトなら』 When I was still human, *『'望んでいた　世界'』 In the world I desire *『冷たい世界』 Cold world *『後悔してないにゃー☆』 There were no regrets nya~ *『あたしはただのボーカロイド あんたもただのボーカロイド』I'm only a Vocaloid, you're only a Vocaloid too *『'仕事'』 Work *『波平』 Namihei みえないよるに Yoru ni (In the Unseen Night) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This takes place with Miku's first date with her boyfriend, Ronald McDonald. Everything went perfectly, they rode to the ferris wheel together, ate some fries, until Miku realized something. Ronald was about to disappear. Miku started talking about Len (the dog) and how Ronald was able to 'trick' him. Miku knew about Rin and Len's 'past' lives, and thought Len wasn't the 'world's number one machine gun of purity'. "Trying to recover Rin's memories is useless," Miku said, "and it's too late to realize that." And so Miku said not to give up, and she'll be 'searching', hoping for them to meet again someday, because Miku truly loved Ronald McDonald. Keywords *『'お日様、月'』 Sun, moon *『明日、日曜日さ！』Tomorrow is Sunday! *『あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... 』That child too is a 'Vocaloid', he's not a 'machine gun of purity' *『'あの歌'』 That song *『「正常化」』 Normalization *『'おしまいが'　来ないの...』 The end hasn't come きえないひとみ Hitomi (The Eyes that Don't Vanish) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is the continuation of "If We Meet Again", "Stealing is A Doctrine", and "No Need to Worry" flashbacks. Rin, who already remembered everything tried to cheer up the 'lost' Len. She 'introduced' herself, that she was Kagamine Rin, not the girl in her past life, and told Len that he's not a dog anymore. Rin also knew that Ronald McDonald had disappeared already. Rin called Len's eyes 'trash', so he could be angry at her. If he could still be angry, then it was proof that Len's eyes could still 'shine'. Rin promised him from before, that she would do anything for him (from "A Dream's Point of View" I will do anything for you, so don't give up), so Rin asked what Len wants to do on Sunday. Just tell her that, and Rin would gladly do it for him. While Rin and Len were having 'the time of their lives', Miku quit being an idol and mourned Ronald by eating more teriyaki, burger, and fries. This is the last song for Part 2, and is the most popular song in the series. It's also Putin-P's first song that entered Nico Hall of Fame (exceeding 100,000 views). Keywords *『あたしは鏡音リン』 I'm Kagamine Rin *『無事に　還れました』 Return to peace *『君と二人でサンデー』 With you, our Sunday *『絶望の歌』 A song of hopelessness *『「あたしが何とかしてやるわ」』 I'll do anything for you *『一番なんかくれてやんよ！』 It's just one night's hidden lament *『ララララ　ハッピー★ もう止められない』 LaLaLaLa Happy, it can't be stopped anymore Part 3 あんさつしゃ！ Anasatsusha! (Murderer!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is the first song in Part 3. It was winter in December, and Rin sang on TV. She sang about how she wanted Len to say "I love you" to her wearing a Santa Claus costume because to Rin, on Christmas night, Len is the only Santa for her. She wore a pretty costume and thought Len must be astonished to see her dressed in that on TV. Rin couldn't wait for Christmas eve. In the end of the video, it shows Miku and Len watching TV, Miku having a nosebleed over Rin. Keywords *『'ひとりにしないわよ♪'』 I won't leave you alone *『'「スキ」と言われたい、「スキ」と言わせたい'』 I'd like for you to say "I love you" *『ナメクジ』 Slug *『誰でも★赤くなる☆、誰でも★息止まる☆』 To anyone I'm wrapped in red, to anyone, accent without breathing *『'早く目覚めろに'ゃー★』'Hurry up and wake up nya~' *『もう'騙せない'』 It's not a trick なにもないもの Nanimonaimono (Nothing) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku was miserable after she gave up being an idol. She saw Rin on TV singing "Murderer". She and Len had a small talk, and said he was disappointed to see his favorite singer give up on singing. Len was now aware that Miku knew who they were in their past lives. In this song, when Miku sang 'broken things' she meant Rin, while when she sang 'stolen things' she meant Len. Keywords *『'ロシアの　悲しい事件'』'The sad events in Russia' *『'誰か'が手を加えて　世界を壊していた』 *『あの子は　'分けられたの'』She was''' separated''' *『私は空よ☆』 I am empty *『ロシアでよく聴いた歌　リンと二人…楽しみだった☆』The songs you sing, me and Rin together in Russia, enjoyed it *『俺にはこの世界が　よく分からないんだよ！』I don't understand this world *『羽生』 またあえたね☆ Aeta ne (So We Meet Again) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In the beginning of the song, Miku sang about how sad she was, in a similar style in 'Not Together'. After that, Gakupo was introduced. Gakupo saw Rin and thought Rin was the only one happy. He knew Rin had her memories, and he said, "So we meet again," to her. "This time, I will erase you," Gakupo said, pointing a gun right at Rin, leaving the video with a cliff-hanger. Keywords *『「さいごのうた。」』The last song *『'次の'世界』 The next world *『私は初音ミクよ？』 I'm Hatsune Miku right? *『'この'顔、'アレ'、'あの'人』 This face, oh, that person *『壊す』Destroy *『また会えたのに　君は嘘つき☆』 Now we meet again, you're a liar ねむりたいのに! no ni! (Yet I Want to Sleep!) :Sung by Megurine Luka :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is when Luka comes in to the series. Luka seemed to know a few things about Rin, including her memories. She gave her sympathy to the poor girl (Rin). Luka kept on singing, she wanted to sleep, be she can't. She had to prepare 'it' and wanted Rin to go back to the net. Luka wanted to store a data in storage, and it showed a picture of Rin, pointing a gun at herself. Keywords *『あたし、あなた、あの子』 I, you, she *『これを作って　許されたいのよ』 I'll prepare this, I'll authorize it! *『ネットを巡れ　悲しいあの子』 Let her back in the net, that sad girl *『消えぬ罪』 The crime that hasn't disappeared *『データ』 Data ゆめにさよなら☆ ni Sayonara (Farewell to the Dream) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Two songs before this, Gakupo was about to shoot Rin with his gun. Fortunately, Len came just in time and saved Rin. While Len, (who was wearing a Santa Claus costume) dealt with Gakupo; Rin ran away. Rin was wondering whether she was dreaming or not, because her wish came true (refer to Murderer). Rin wanted Len to say he loved her. In the end, Rin said farewell to the dream, and thank you to Len. Rin thought the last day is close, and said disappearing so soon will be fine. Keywords *『'ゆめ'にさよなら☆』 Farewell to the Dream *『本当の君』 It is really you *『'ゆめ'じゃない現実』 It's not a dream, it's reality *『'危ない人'』 Dangerous person *『バックアップはもう刺せない』 I don't need copies of support *『'最後'の日、はじまり』 Let the last days start かがみのむこう＞ no Mukou> (Another Side of the Mirror>) :Sung by Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In here, Gakupo and Len started to fight. They talked for a while, and it seemed that Gakupo knew that Len was a dog in the past. Gakupo took out his sword while Len had only a pike with him. Fortunately, Len got lucky and hit Gakupo, with that, Len ran away. He said he could run faster than anyone else, in fact, Len even had a trophy to prove how fast he was. In the end of the video however, Miku came in and saved Gakupo. Keywords *『'鏡に映る自分'』 My being that is reflected in the mirror *『'分けられた'下等なもの』 We were seperated, I was inferior *『心、望み』 Heart, desire *『一緒に教わった'人の頃'』 Together we'll turn into educated people *『こころ無くす　クスリ』 We will lose 'heart' not even medicine can help us. *『あの物語と同じ結末』 In the past, there was a level below this dog *『「ぬすむもの」』 The things stolen *『俺は鏡音レン！』　I am Kagamine Len! *『スカーフ』 Scarf *『アリ、三沢』 Ali, Misawa たびにでよう! ni Deyou! (Let's Take A Trip!) :Sung by Megurine Luka :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Luka decided to take a break from work and went to the beach. She changed her image entirely. Then, she noticed that someone was stalking her. Luka ran, and went as far as pulling out her gun, the man who was stalking her ran decided to catch up with her as well. Unfortunately, the video ends with the man pointing a gun directly at Luka's face. (However it's later revealed that the gun was merely a hoax.) Keywords *『テッパンノフ声ネタ』 *『ダンス』 Dance *『'おそろしあ☆'』 In Russia *『命燃えるまでバラまく！、お好きなようにバラまいて』 Until my life burns like scattered roses! I cannot see the faces of my comrades *『'せめての償い　限りなく小さな戦争'』'If only I had a small reward in battle without boundaries' *『あの人』 That person *『'親'みたいなもの』 Like a''' father''' to me *『隠された事実　信じられない粛正』 The truth was hidden in a way that you would not believe きみに、わたしに ni, Watashi ni (For You, For Me) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku was still mourning Ronald, her one true love. She was still depressed over what happened, however she apparently found 'fragments' of Ronald. There was a flashdisk containing memories of Ronald, and Miku decided to put those memories inside Gakupo, who was broken from the fight previously with Len. In the end of the video, it shows that Gakupo's eyes began to shine bright red. Keywords *『君、彼、わたし、奴』 You, he, I, man *『君が残したカケラ、'君が愛したヒト'』 The fragments you left, the person you love *『最後のチャンス』 The last chance *『役目』 Duty *『'田代'、羽生、カツラ野郎』 Tashiro, Habu, rascal poor person *『なにも入ってないわたし』 I can put nothing in *『'前の持ち主'』 Previous propietor *『'あひゃひゃばべ～'』 Ah yeah yeah yeah baby~ うそつきはだれ? wa Dare? (Who's the Liar?) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) After Rin ran away from Gakupo, she passed out. When she woke up, she found another Rin who looked exactly like her. (However, she was wearing Rin's usual Vocaloid clothes, while Rin wears her Russian clothes in the series.) The 'other' Rin told her that she was Irina, not 'Kagamine Rin'. Irina is supposed to be a virus, and as a virus, Rin (Irina) will die. Rin didn't want that, and she remembered the times with Len, and started to feel sad, knowing everything was useless. In the end of the video, Rin disappeared, leaving only her clothes on the floor. Then, there was a chat between Miku and Len. Len told her that Rin disappeared. Miku said she had to go to where Ronald fragments were, and Len decided he wanted to join her, hoping Miku could explain a few things for him. Keywords *『イリーナ、ウィルス』 Irina, Virus *『「鏡音リン」』 Kagamine Rin *『偽者』Imposter *『僕』 I *『約束、君の仕事』 The promise, your job *『'自作自演'』 A pitfall *『ひとりにしないで……』Don't leave me alone... *『嘘吐きは誰？』 Who is the liar? *『'ドナルド'声ネタ』 Donald's voice じゃましないでね☆ Shinaide, ne (Don't Interfere, Alright?) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) From here on forth, Miku cut her long hair, and has short hair. Miku sounded outgoing and 'happy' in this song, unlike her other songs in Part 3, since she was depressed over Ronald's 'death'. Miku wanted to show Len a small 'revenge'. She shot Len, and he immediately collapsed. Near Len, was the Vocaloid Rin (not Irina) who was doing the same pose that Luka tried to spread in the web. Keywords *『あなた』 You *『あの売女、女』 That twisted girl *『わたしが創る』 I will create it *『小さな復讐』 This small revenge *『リン』 Rin *『'すくわれたいの？すくいたいの？'』 Want to be rescued? Want me to make a ransom? *『奴のケツを引っぱたいて奴隷にする！』 I want to defeat you and make you my slave! *『最後の歌、決別』 The last song, farewell *『歌うよ！あなたの言葉を想像して』 Sing! Guess the spoken language こころにこえを ni Koe wo (In My Heart, A Voice) :Sung by Megurine Luka :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) At the beginning of the video, it was shown that when Miku shot Len in "Don't Interfere, Alright''?", it hit his headphones. After that, Luka was wearing her usual uniform, and not in disguise anymore. She kept singing about those children (Miku, Rin and Len) and how Vocaloid works. She talked about the past, and felt nostalgic how Rin/Irina was an orphan. Luka then said goodbye, and thought everything was for the sake of Putin. Luka died in this song, and at the end Luka kept on singing, "LaLaLaLa Happy". Putin then came out and said he didn't care a thing. Keywords *『旅立ちの道』 Majority of the trip *『過去はあの子達と同じ』 She had happened to see these children *『運命』 Fate *『逃げる事さえ出来ず』 The only thing she couldn't do is escape *『ラジオ流せない』They can't flow in the radio *『'ボーカロイド'』 '''Vocaloid' *『スパイで　死ぬのね』 Since spy, I will die *『ララララ　ハッピー』 LaLaLaLa Happy こころにこえを ○ ni Koe wo ○ (In My Heart, A Voice ○) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Miku sang about the 'data'. Inside the data, someone put a virus. Afterward, she sang how Luka was only a machine, but it didn't matter, because she was shining, and so was the boy. Miku then talked about when Luka got older, she seperated from the others (probably from the other Vocaloids) to America, and became a professional killer. She also liked the guitar and practiced long and hard with it. She'll assassinate whoever replaces her, and Miku will continue to escape. Keywords *『ボク、君、彼女、彼』 I, you, that girl, he *『データ、ウィルス』 Data, virus *『アメリカのせいにする、ねつ造』 Simply say it was the work of America *『'ストーリーが愛されるほど落胆するさ…'』 This story is beloved as much as it is disappointing *『機械の様に　生きてた』 I was living like a machine *『'輝いていたね★'』'You were shining' *『ラジオ』 Russia *『'全てが運命○'』'All was the work of fate' *『ロシア語よりもギター　練習して』More than the Russian, I was interested in the guitar *『暗殺者』 Assassinate *『幸せの道』 The world's road 幻覚カタストロフィー Katasuterofi (A Place to Chat) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku and Len promised to see each other in "Who is the Liar?". They started talking about Rin and where she was. Len wanted to know if Rin was okay. Miku said Rin was far from okay, and she started talking about Len (the dog). "Rin will soon be destroyed, since Luka is now gone." Len asked if he could help Rin in any way, but Miku said he can't help Rin. The only way to help Rin was to probably show her Len's last 'happiness'. At first Len didn't want to go to to Rin's place, he didn't want to see Rin destroyed, but he changed his mind and went anyway. That was Len's 'happy end' and he wondered how Rin's 'happy end' would be like. This is the last song in Part 3. Keywords (Currently unavailable) Part 4 こわれたかがみ Kagami (The Broken Mirror) :Sung by Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Len was on his way to see Rin and had some flashbacks about her when he was a dog and after he was a Vocaloid. Unfortunately, Gakupo stopped him along the way. It's later hinted that Gakupo was the boy who shot Len (the dog) in their past lives. He wondered if he could change to another person, but he couldn't, because the 'previous' him was Ronald McDonald. Gakupo and Len then wrestled, luckily, Len was able to win the fight. He then said "Goodbye forever, Irina." Keywords (Currently unavailable) きみにさよなら★ ni Sayonara (Goodbye to You) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin tried to convince herself that everything was all right and that she had no regrets over what happened. Rin then had a few flashbacks about Len, about Russia, and about Putin. Sometimes they were sweet memories, sometimes they were dark ones. The enemy, United States, (Ronald McDonald) she fought with that day. Rin said she'll be forever happy, she'll run from time. Rin saw so many 'videos' / stories of herselves, and said, "Thank you to all the listeners who've listened to the series so far. Thanks to everyone, and lastly", Rin said, "Thanks to Len." She commented about the last wrestle move he did on Gakupo, and admitted that Rin loved different kinds of wrestling moves. In the end, Rin's eyes turned completely white, with tears on her cheek. In the last part of the video a robotic Rin sang the last line. It's unsure what she said because Putin-P did not put the lyrics in, however there are guesses posted in Nico Nico Douga's comments. *「やだ、これでいい」 *「ﾀﾞｶﾞ、ｿﾚﾃﾞｲｲ」 Keywords (Currently unavailable) みえないきみと。 Kimi to (With The One I Can't See) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Miku sung about 'her love' for Ronald McDonald. She said she'd love him where ever she is, and told him to listen carefully. Miku wanted to dance with him, and also mentioned that she was 'different' from before, and then she said that Ronald was being manipulated, and asked if he was fine with that, there were many 'substitutes' for Ronald. Miku then sung about the dog (Len) who had fought Ronald, even though Len couldn't see the future, and thus, Miku will fight forever, and will wake up Ronald's sleeping heart. She wonders who will Ronald shoot the gun at, she then told him just try and shoot it to anyone. In the end of the video, it showed an illustration of Len crying, along with an 'announcement' from Putin-P that said: ::"Although they had many opposing feelings, Miku and Len left Rin's interior." ::"Apparently many things will happen although it is a question of the last part." ::"I want to drink coffee." Keywords (Currently unavailable) Trivia *The upload date of the first song in each parts and the last song in each parts have a pattern: **On part 1 the first song was uploaded on October while the last song in part 1 was uploaded on late August. **On part 2 the first song was uploaded on October while the last song in part 2 was uploaded on September. **On part 3 the first song was uploaded on November while the last song in part 3 was uploaded on September. **On part 4 the first song was uploaded on September, while the last song is yet to be uploaded (though it's said to be complete on late December 2011; Shiuka is currently handling the illustrations) *The thumbnails for all of the songs (uploaded originally by Putin-P) in part 4 so far had been a close up to the face. **In "The Other Side of the Mirror" It's a close up to Len's face. **In "Goodbye to You" It's a close up to Rin's face. **In "With the One I can't See" It's a close up to Miku's face. *For 3 songs in a row from part 4, the video has it's patterns. In the beginning of the video, it will show either 3 illusts. #A sleeping 'Rin' #A sleeping Miku on her desk #Len sitting on a chair : These 3 illusts is shown in the beginning of the video, and it will zoom in to the main singer of the song. (For example: In "The Broken Mirror" after the illusts are shown, it zooms in to Len. In "Goodbye to You" after it shows the 3 illusts, it zooms in on Rin.) *In Putin-P's mylist of the series, he usually put 'numbers' to tell which songs comes first. In part 4, "Goodbye to You" is not numbered where as "The Other Side of the Mirror" is numbered (1) and "With the One I can't See" is also numbered (3). *Although all the PVs in one song to another looks different from Part 2 to 4, there's only one illustrator for each, Shiuka . *All the Vocaloids in the series (Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Luka) they all have sung LaLaLaLa Happy at least once in a song. *Out of all the characters (excluding 'Rin') Len is the only Vocaloid seen in the PVs who uses his 'usual' Vocaloid outfit. Unlike Rin, Miku, Luka, and Gakupo who each have their own costumes for the series. *The 'voices' of Ronald McDonald in the songs are taken from Japan's McDonald's advertisement. (For example: I'll take one burger please, I like it, LAN LAN LUU, etc) *Len's barking (Dog Len) too came from the McDonald's advertisements. *Rin is well aware that there are people watching the Putin-P series. *Putin-P often 'plays' around with his lyrics in the video, like wwww (hahahaha) and orz (similar to OTL). In "Isshoni ne!", when Rin sang "pig" the lyrics clearly show "Hatsune Miku". *So far in the series, everytime Miku says 'Inu' (dog) the subtitles written in the video is always 'Len'. *In Part 3, Transmit things (Tsutaeru mono) is Luka, Nothing (Nanimonai mono) is Miku, Broken things (Kowasu mono) is Rin, and Stolen things (Nusumu mono) is Len. **The songs: ***In the song "If We Meet Again" it's said that Rin is the "school president". This might be a reference from Putin-P's other song, "The Twisted Emperor". ***In "The Eyes that Don't Vanish" Len's uniform is drawn with a 'Treble Clef' when it's supposed to be his usual 'Bass Clef'. ***"Goodbye to You" is the only title with a black star (★), while the others have white (☆). ***"With the Invisible You" is the only title with a dot (。) at the end while the others have none; this might be because it's the second last song of the series. Gallery External Links * Putin-P Series Part 1 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 2 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 3 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 4 mylist * Putin-P Series YouTube playlist (with English subs) * Numtack05 (Putin-P's Blog) * Putin-P Series community in Nico Nico Douga * Happy End of the World (A Putin-P fan discussion site.) Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series